g u l c h
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [HUNHAN ll FICLET] - "Kecelakaan dialami van milik boyband EXO saat mereka menuju Inkigayo untuk recording comeback mereka. Kecelakaan itu diduga karena seorang sesaeng fan yang nekat dan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke van yang tengah melaju..."


Disclaimer: EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

* * *

"_Kecelakaan dialami _van _milik _boyband_ EXO saat mereka menuju Inkigayo untuk _recording comeback_ mereka. Kecelakaan itu diduga karena seorang _sesaeng fan_ yang nekat dan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke _van_ yang tengah melaju. Sang sopir mencoba menghindari tabrakan tersebut. Sayang, tabrakan tetap tidak bisa dihindarkan. Kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan tewasnya _sesaeng fan_ tersebut akibat terseret _van_ yang baru berhenti setelah menabrak pembatas jalan, berikut sang sopir dan_ —|

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang hangat membangunkanku.

Perlahan, aku bangkit dari tidurku dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan bantal menahan punggungku. Kalau saja di luar tidak terdengar teriakan SuHo-_hyung_ yang mengumumkan bahwa sarapan sudah siap aku pasti memilih kembali melanjutkan tidurku. Apalagi latihan semalam cukup menguras energiku. Latihan pertama yang kami lakukan sejak kecelakaan yang terjadi lima bulan yang lalu. Bagi _boy band_ sekelas kami, ternyata lima bulan sudah menjadi waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk memulihkan diri, toh kami hanya mengalami luka-luka—dan lagi kecelakaan itu terjadi di tengah kesibukan promosi album _repackage_ kami. Tch, _sasaeng_ _fans_ harusnya belajar dari semua ini.

Bagaimana jika karena kecelakaan tersebut salah satu dari kami _tewas? _Memangnya mereka akan bahagia melihat idolanya mati, huh?

"SeHunie?" Aku melihat KyungSoo-_hyung_ melongokkan kepalanya di pintu kamarku. "Kami sudah menunggumu sarapan. _Kajja!_"

Aku melihat sekelilingku, tempat LuHan-_hyung_, YiXing-_hyung_, dan SuHo-_hyung_ yang menjadi _room mate_-ku tidur. Tempat tidur mereka sudah cukup rapi. Kenapa LuHan-_hyung_ tidak membangunkanku? Aku mengangguk pada KyungSoo-_hyung_ yang segera menarik kepalanya dan menutup pintu kamarku tanpa suara.

Bergegas, aku segera bangkit untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan sarapan dengan _hyungdeul_-ku di ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sisi LuHan-hyung—satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa. Kulihat wajah _hyungdeul_-ku begitu cerah—tapi juga ada raut khawatir yang tersirat. Maklum besok adalah hari pertama kami kami tampil setelah lima bulan vakum. Tanpa banyak bicara dan mencoba mengabaikan BaekHyun dan ChanYeol-_hyung_ yang berebut daging, aku menyendok _soup _di depanku.

"Aku tidak sabar akhirnya besok kita tampil lagi." Itu suara JongIn, _main dancer_ grup K tentu saja. "Aku rindu pada wajah para _fans_ kita."

"Kalau aku merasa khawatir," sahut BaekHyun-_hyung_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah menguasai dagingnya kembali.

"Aku juga khawatir apalagi sejak formasi kit—ADUH BYUN BAEKHYUN KENAPA KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU?!"

"Diamlah, Park ChanYeol," desis BaekHyun-_hyung_ dengan wajah mengancam.

"Jangan makan sambil berbicara," petuah dari seorang _Duizhang_ ternyata cukup ampuh untuk membuat suara tenang. Walau aku yakin di bawah meja sana pertarungan kaki antar _duo happy_ _virus _itu masih memanas. Aku melirik LuHan-_hyung_ yang makan dengan tenang di sisiku. Dia dan member EXO M lain memang selalu terlihat lebih tenang dan dewasa.

"Makan yang banyak, SeHun-_ah_." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. LuHan-_hyung_ begitu perhatian. Itulah kenapa aku sangat mengaguminya.

"Hari ini, Manajer-_hyung_ memberi kita libur." SuHo-_hyung_ membuka percakapan setelah acara makan kami selesai. "Aku ingin istirahat saja di _dorm_. Tapi, jika ada di antara kalian yang ingin keluar...tolong hati-hati."

SuHo-_hyung_ mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan menatapku.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar membeli _bubble tea_ dengan LuHan-_hyung_," ucapku pelan. "Bukan begitu, _Hyung_?" LuHan-_hyung_ hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu, SeHun-_ah_?" MinSeok-_hyung_ yang merupakan member tertua di antara kami menawarkan. Aku memandangnya. "Kita bisa pergi berdu—tiga."

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Tapi aku hanya ingin pergi bersama Luhan-_hyung_ hari ini."

Entah ada yang salah dari kata-kataku atau aku yang tidak mengerti, mata _hyungdeul_-ku kini semuanya memandang ke arahku.

"Baiklah." SuHo-_hyung_ menengahi. "Hati-hati saja kalau begitu. Jangan pulang malam-malam."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi satu _bubble tea_—!"

"—Dua! Dua _bubble tea, Ahjumma_," kataku memotong ucapan bibi di depan kami.

Bibi itu untuk sesaat terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Kau ingin rasa apa, _Hyung_?" Aku melirik LuHan-_hyung_ yang tersenyum di sisiku. Bibi pemilik kedai _bubble tea_ menunggu dengan sabar. Bibi berwajah ramah itu memang sudah hafal dengan kami yang selalu membeli _bubble tea_ di tempatnya.

"Beli satu saja, SeHun-_ah_," jawab LuHan-_hyung_ singkat.

"Kau tidak ingin beli hari ini? Atau—," aku memandangnya dengan wajah menggoda. "—kau ingin minum dari gelas yang sama denganku, hm?"

LuHan-_hyung_ tertawa. Aku sangat menyukai suara tawa itu. "Begitu juga boleh."

"Tapi, aku takut kau nanti menghabiskan _bubble tea_-nya sebelum aku sempat mencicipinya, _Hyung_," ucapku seraya mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku pura-pura tentu saja. Bagaimana pun, aku tidak akan menolak minum dari gelas yang sama dengan _hyung_ kesayanganku ini.

LuHan-_hyung_ lagi-lagi hanya tertawa dan mengusap kepalaku. "Tidak akan."

Aku memandang bibi pemilik kedai dan akhirnya memutuskan, "Baiklah satu gelas _bubble tea_."

Bibi itu mengangguk dan pergi ke belakang untuk menyiapkan pesanan kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika akhirnya pintu utama _dorm_ EXO itu terbuka. Menampilkan raut wajah Oh SeHun yang terlihat kelelahan.

"_Yah, Maknae_!" teriakan JongIn menyambut SeHun. "Kenapa kau baru pulang?"

"LuHan-_hyung_ mengajakku berjalan kaki mengelilingi wilayah ini," adu SeHun seraya melirik sisinya. "Salahkan dia jika aku besok kelelahan."

SuHo tersenyum. "Kau kelihatan lelah sekali."

"Sangat lelah—Hey! LuHan-_hyung_ tunggu aku," teriak SeHun seraya memandang ke arah kamarnya yang ia tempati dengan LuHan. "Aku ingin tidur dulu." Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah sang _maknae_ sebelum ia berlari mengikuti 'LuHan' ke kamarnya.

Sepuluh member EXO yang tersisa di ruang tengah _dorm_ saling menatap satu sama lain. Raut kesedihan menghiasi wajah-wajah tampan itu. Bahkan wajah seorang Park ChanYeol dan Byun BaekHyun pun tak luput dari raut muram itu. KyungSoo dan Tao mulai meneteskan airmata. Mata JongIn mulai memerah, tangannya tak berhenti mengusap bahu KyungSoo memberi kekuatan. Kris meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. JongDae dan YiXing terdiam di tempat duduk mereka.

"Jadi, para dokter sudah benar-benar menyerah?" BaekHyun menatap SuHo, sang _leader _meminta penjelasan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Bersikap biasa adalah satu-satunya bantuan yang bisa kita berikan untuk SeHun sekarang ini," sahut Kris.

"Tapi, sampai kapan?" tanya JongIn serak. Semua terdiam.

Ya, sampai kapan drama menyedihkan ini akan berlanjut?

Melihat _maknae_ mereka terjebak dalam delusinya adalah pukulan lain yang lebih berat. Pukulan lain setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi.

MinSeok memejamkan matanya. "Jika para fans mengetahui apa yang terjadi sekarang, mungkin kita akan terkenal sebagai _boy band_—"

"—yang memiliki _maknae_ gila," sambung SuHo pelan.

Ya, jika para fans tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan itu. Jika saja mereka lebih baik dalam memperlakukan _idol_ mereka. Jika saja—

—_kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kecelakaan dialami _van_ milik _boyband _EXO saat mereka menuju Inkigayo untuk _recording comeback_ mereka. Kecelakaan itu diduga karena seorang _sesaeng fan_ yang nekat dan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke _van_ yang tengah melaju. Sang sopir mencoba menghindari tabrakan tersebut. Sayang, tabrakan tetap tidak bisa dihindarkan. Kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan tewasnya _sesaeng fan_ tersebut akibat terseret _van_ yang baru berhenti setelah menabrak pembatas jalan, berikut sang sopir dan LuHan salah satu member EXO yang berasal dari China. Sementara member EXO yang lain diketahui selamat dan hanya mengalami luka-luka. Sebuah pukulan berat mengetahui salah satu member mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan di tengah kepopuleran yang mereka raih tahun ini."_

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
